The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0030’.
‘LANZ0030’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0030’ has dark orange mature flower color, excellent flower production, large plant size and uniform widely spreading plant habit with dark green foliage.
‘LANZ0030’ originates from an open hybridization in an outdoor field in August, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was identified as ‘Balluced’ (PPAF), not patented, a commercially available variety having red flower color, smaller flower size and a much smaller plant size. The male parent of ‘LANZ0030’ is unknown.
The seed was sown in March, 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., and ‘LANZ0030’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June, 2015.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0030’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.